Another Type of Love
by Adamante
Summary: On one hand, Laney was happy that he had finally found happiness, but on the other hand, she had hated the fact that he was being taken away from her at the same time. Such was the pains and complications of love.


**Oneshot from me!**

* * *

**_Another Type of Love_**

* * *

I admit that I'm a simple girl. Not too pretty, but not ugly either. Just... plain. Out of my friends, I was always the plain, domestic one. I wasn't as pretty as Georgia, as strong as Lillian, as ladylike as Alisa... I was just plain old Laney. The nice girl who was good at baking.

I know all this and a girl in my situation would usually feel insecure. They would desire more, try to change themselves to be more like their ideal image - to get more attention from everyone. That may have been what other girls did, but not me. I knew I was plain and not as talented as the others, but I was honestly okay with that. I liked myself the way I was and didn't want to change that.

I think... I think that I felt okay with myself because of Cam. He wasn't the type to pay attention to someone's looks or talents. He saw me purely for me and it was refreshing to have someone like him by my side. We were the best of friends when we were children and, even as we got older and hormones started to kick in, he never showed any interest in anyone. He was very quiet and kept to himself most of the time - not much of a change from when he first moved here back when he was 11.

~o~

_He was such a strange boy. Ever since he moved in with me and Dad he's been quiet and all he ever does is watch the flowers in the flower beds. It's weird. I thought girls were supposed to like flowers? Not boys. Yeah, that has to be right cause Ash is a boy and all he does is spend time with animals... well, Dad told me to be nice to him so I'll try talking to him... again._

_He was crouched down in front of the flower bed, looking at the flowers just like every other day. I didn't want to scare him, so I walked up behind him slowly. Once he heard me coming, he turned towards me sharply. His eyes were wide and he looked kind of scared which was what I didn't want..._

_"Uh...um..." I stuttered, not knowing what to say anymore. "I... um... didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk."_

_At this, his expression became calmer and his eyes softened. I smiled. At least he didn't seem so scared anymore._

_"Oh..." He said, looking at me curiously. "What did you want to talk about... Laney?"_

_Hm. I didn't really know what to talk about with him. He was so quiet so I knew nothing about him. As I thought of what I should say, I caught sight of him holding a flower. Smiling, I knew exactly what I could talk about._

_"Well, I dunno, what about flowers? You're always looking at them so you must really like them."_

_A small smile appeared on his face, and I suddenly felt proud. He always looked so sad so it felt nice to know that I was making him feel better._

_"Yeah... I really like flowers." He said. "They remind me of my parents..."_

_His parents? Oh... Dad did tell me that they died recently. He was a friend of theirs, so that's why Cam was staying with us. But, it had to have hurt him to talk about them... I couldn't even talk about my Mom with a straight face._

_"Oh... if you don't want to talk about your parents it's okay... I don't want to hurt you by making you talk about them." I frowned, suddenly feeling ashamed of myself for causing the subject to be brought up._

_"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him, expecting him to look sad - maybe even angry. But what surprised me was that he didn't have any of those emotions on his face. He looked... confused._

_"Well... what happened to your parents was really horrible, right? I didn't want to force you to talk about them if it made you remember anything that happened to them..."_

_He stared at me confusedly for another moment before smiling. "Thank you... for thinking about my feelings. But it's alright Laney, it doesn't hurt to think about my parents. I **want** to remember them... they were so precious to me, and I don't want to forget that."_

_He picked another flower from the flower bed and stood up, facing me. "I'm sorry if I seemed kind of mean before... for the past few weeks I was still in shock, you know? I just couldn't believe that they were gone... that I had to live without them. I felt so lonely and scared that I kept to myself... now I understand that I was being rude to you and Howard."_

_I was shocked. This was the most Cam said to... to anyone in the season he had stayed here. But from what he was saying... it did make sense as to why he was so quiet. I would keep to myself too if I lost both Mom **and** Dad. _

_"Don't worry!" I found myself saying all of a sudden. "...You don't have to worry anymore, okay?"_

_Ever since his parents died, he's felt alone. In a way, he **was** alone. I can't say I know what that feels like, but... I'll make sure he won't have to feel like that anymore._

_I smiled at him, hoping it would make him feel better. "Me and Dad... we can be your family."_

_His eyes widened, much like they did when I first startled him. The only difference now was that they weren't widened in fear, but because of shock and gratitude._

_"Laney... I..."_

_I smiled, understanding what he wanted to say. "No problem, we're family, right?" I walked away from the flower bed and towards the path that led back to town. "Now come on, it's getting late and Dad will be worried if we don't get home on time."_

_After seeing him nod, I turned away from him and started to walk home. I didn't even bother to look back and see if he was following me - I'm sure he was._

_All of a sudden I felt a tap on my arm. Knowing who it was, I turned around and was surprised to see him pressing something in my hand._

_"This flower is for you. I know it's not much, but thanks for making me feel better."_

_He smiled and continued walking. I stopped and looked down at the small flower in my hand. Marguerite. That's what it was called. They were the small white flowers that grew in Spring. _

_He looked back and saw that I hadn't moved from my spot. "Hey, are you coming?"_

_I looked up at him, suddenly aware of where I was. "Y-yeah, wait up!"_

_He smiled and waited for me to catch up. Once I did, we walked the rest of the way home in silence._

* * *

We were unseperable in our youth. I was the only person he would spend time with, but as time went on he became more acquainted with Georgia and Ash and the four of us became close friends. But since the two of us were "family", he still trusted me with most of his problems. Ash may have been his best friend, but I was still his "sister", the closest person to him - the one he trusted with almost anything.

Even though I told him I was his family and would always be there for him, my feelings betrayed my words. Truth was, I didn't think of him as a "brother" like I should have. No. My feelings ran way deeper than that.

When I was a kid, it was easier to shrug off the feelings as simple "sibling affection". I never really questioned it, and even when I did become aware of my feelings I denied them because, how weird would it be to fall in love with your _brother_? Granted, he wasn't my _real_ brother, but still...

Even if I _did_ accept my feelings, how would he feel? Would he accept or reject them? Plus, I didn't want to risk ruining the relationship of mutual trust that we had developed over the years. Because, even though I was confused about my own feelings, I knew that he was still very dear to me.

And even though I worked so hard to preserve our close relationship, it still became somewhat strained anyway.

All because of Lillian.

And no, it's not like I hate Lillian or anything. She is my best friend along with Georgia. But sometimes... I feel like I _want_ to hate her because she took the one I love away from me. But other times, I feel so much gratitude towards her because she's done so much for the two towns and when I see him with her, he looks so happy. Much happier than he had been in years.

Sure, he had shown me his kind side. He came to me with most of his problems, and we were happy together... but the way he looked with her... it was almost like she renewed his love for life - gave him another reason to live. And the most heartbreaking thing about it is that it was probably true.

Ever since he met her, he had been coming to me less and less. Usually, he would work at his flower shop during the day and come back home in the evening. Me and him would chat over little things while we waited for Dad to finish dinner. But ever since Lillian came into our lives, he had started spending less time with us and more time with her.

I always found myself wondering why he loved her so much. She was brave, had compassion for all living things, and was determined to work towards her dream no matter what got in her way. The girl had a talent for inspiring people - motivating them. If there was anything Lillian hated seeing, it was a person who just simply gave up on life.

Those were the qualities I admired about Lillian the most and, the more I thought about it, that was probably why Cam fell in love with her as well - he was inspired by her enthusiasm towards life. I may have been a confidant for him over the years, but I was never as assertive or supportive as Lillian.

I never insisted that he speak to people more, get out more... I was always passive and let him do what he wanted to do because I felt that was best for him. But Lillian came along and urged him to do more than just work and go home everyday. She took him with her to the mountains, had adventures and all kinds of other things... she showed him how to live life to the fullest.

And before I could really understand what was going on, he had fallen in love with her. It's... startling to see the person you've known and loved for years get pulled out of your reach by some new girl.

For all these years I've had to keep these feelings bottled up deep inside of me and will probably still have to. I mean, I doubt me professing my deep love to him would really go well for me _or_ him. You know, considering his wedding is coming up soon.

It's the day that I've been loathing for the last two months... but at the same time, it's the very day that I've been anticipating the most. My feelings are so mixed that I don't even know _what_ to feel anymore.

I feel so confused. I don't know what to do... I've known him for years, I loved him for much longer and yet I was still giving him away to someone he had met only two years ago? None of it felt right to me, but what was I supposed to do? He made his choice. I wasn't the one he loved and I had to accept that.

So despite the jealousy and sadness I felt, I kept a smile on my face and would congratulate the two whenever I saw them. I laughed with Lillian, helping her with her dress and preparations. I would give Cam advice on how to keep Lillian happy and to make sure that he kept watch over her - make sure she wouldn't overwork herself on that farm.

Everyone seemed to buy it. No one knew how I really felt. No one but one person.

"Are you alright, Laney?" Georgia, who was sitting beside me, asked. We had been sitting outside of the cafe having one of our daily chats. The wedding was only a week away and the closer it got, the more anxious I felt. Georgia, being my best friend, could read me like a book and although that was a little disconcerting at times, it was still comforting all the same. I guess it was the result of years of friendship.

I smiled at her. "Yeah... I'm alright. It's just... the wedding. I feel kinda conflicted, you know?"

Georgia frowned at me solemnly. "Because of... Cam, right?"

Georgia had been aware of my feelings for years. She had always urged me to tell him before it was too late, but I never listened to her. I had been too scared to ruin my friendship with him.

I laughed, although it came out as a strangled choke. I could already feel my eyes watering. "Yeah... I guess you were right, Georgia... I should've told him. If I did, maybe none of this would be happening and maybe I wouldn't be hurting so much..."

I felt like crying. Actually, I _wanted_ to cry. I was just so tired of hiding and I just wanted to let everything out. But I wouldn't. Not now, at least. I would save the crying for later.

Right now, Cam needed my support as his family member. Even though it hurt, I would be there for him. I would be happy that he found the happiness he deserved after all these years.

It was all I could do at this point.

* * *

At the wedding reception, the newlyweds were preoccupied with the growing crowd of villagers (from both villages) wishing them congratulations and other such compliments.

I sat back and watched with Georgia, not wanting to get involved with the crowd.

"So," I said, breaking the silence between us. "Have you found your special someone, yet?"

"No... not yet." She glanced at me, worriedly. "You... don't have to pretend, Laney. I know you're hurting."

I laughed. "But I'm not pretending."

"Yes, you are!" Georgia whispered harshly. "You're acting like you're happy, but you're not. You're in pain and I hate seeing you like that!"

"Well what do you _want_ me to do? Cry and whine?" I whispered back just as harshly. "I can't do that because that will just cause problems for him and Lillian. And like I said before, I'm _not_ pretending."

"Laney, what are you-"

"I'm so torn, Georgia! I'm happy that he's happy, but I'm sad because that's not _me_ over there." I looked pointedly towards the crowd. "My feelings are so mixed up right now and I don't know what to do, Georgia. I'm so _confused_."

Georgia's lips parted slightly. She sat in silence for a while before shaking her head in resignation.

"I'm sorry, Laney. I guess I didn't understand..."

I frowned. "It's okay... you understand me better than anyone."

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting," Said a new, but horrifyingly familiar voice from behind us. "I just had to get away for a while."

Georgia looked up to the person and gave them a seemingly genuine smile. "Hi, Cam. I know you're tired of hearing this, but congratulations on your marriage!"

"Thank you." Even though I was turned away from him, I could hear the laugh in his voice. "I was wondering if I could talk to Laney. You know, if she doesn't mind."

Before Georgia could answer for me, I turned to him and smiled. "S-sure. Where do you want to go?"

What was I doing? He was the last person I wanted to see right now! How could I just accept his offer so easily?

Georgia gave me a wary look, it was almost as if she read my thoughts. I gave her a small nod, silently telling her that I was going to be alright (or at least I hoped I was...). She still didn't seem convinced, but smiled slightly at Cam who didn't seem to have seen our little exchange.

"Alright, guess I'll just have to go bother Ash then." She then stood up from her seat and waved. "Catch ya later."

And with that, she walked off, leaving the two of us alone.

I stood there, putting all my attention on my bracelet and not daring to look at him. Because I knew if I looked at him, I would get all lovesick and confused and would probably say something stupid. And since I didn't really trust my voice right now it was best to just stay quiet.

Why did I even agree to talk with him...?

"...Laney, is there something wrong? You're not looking at me."

"U-uh... I'm fine. Just a small headache, that's all. I'm sure it'll pass soon." I looked up to him and tried to give the most reassuring smile I could. It obviously failed because Cam started to look at me like I had grown a second head.

"Laney there is something wrong. You know you can tell me anything, okay?" His eyes flashed with concern and I suddenly felt horrible. He shouldn't have to worry about me on his wedding day. This was supposed to be happy for him and I was ruining it.

The least I could do is tell him the truth. But that would ruin his day even more, so maybe... "It's just that... I'm really happy for you, I am, but I feel so depressed..."

His eyes widened. "Why? What's wrong?"

I could feel tears stinging my eyes but I didn't want to cry. Not yet. "I'm happy for you. Happy that you could find someone you can spend the rest of your life with. But... I feel like I lost something today... a part of me. An important one."

"What... what do you mean, Laney?" He touched me gently on the shoulder. "If there's anything I can help you with, then please, tell me what it is."

I looked him straight in the eye. I was going to be brave and honest. He deserved nothing less.

"I... I lost you, Cam."

His expression became confused. "M-me? Laney, I don't understand."

"We... we were best friends Cam. You're the person I trust most in this world, the person that I could go to anything for. The person most important to me." I smiled, despite the apprehension I felt. "But once you met Lillian, you started to come to me less. It worried me, but I didn't think much of it. But now... now you're married. That means I won't be able to see you as much anymore, have dinner with you, laugh with you. When I think of that, I get sad."

I expected him to be confused, to not know what to say. However, that calm smile of his appeared on his face - the same one that put me at ease so many times when we were young.

"Laney, don't worry. There's no need to. Yes, I do love Lillian with all my heart." As he said that, he looked towards the crowd of people. Lillian, who had been laughing with Nori and Reina, suddenly caught sight of him and waved. After returning the wave with a gentle smile, he turned back to me. "But despite that, you are still very important to me, Laney."

"I am?"

He laughed. "Of course. After my parents died, you were the first person to reach out to me - you _and_ your father. Over the years, you've always been by my side supporting me and helping me. I'll never forget the things you and Howard have done for me. I'll never forget how... how you told me that you would become my new family. You may not know this, but that made me so happy."

Were these his true feelings? I had been so concentrated on my own thoughts that I never stopped to think how Cam felt about things. That was pathetic, considering how much I loved him.

I wanted to say something - anything - but I kept quiet so he could contnue speaking.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Laney. So don't feel sad and don't feel like you aren't important because you are, you really are. No matter what happens or how far apart we are, I will always be there for you. You and Howard are my precious family and I will always cherish the memories we share."

I could feel my heart soaring. He had actually admitted to loving me. Although, it wasn't the same type of love I had for him. But even so, just knowing that he cherished me so much made me happy. Even if he didn't reciprocate my feelings, I was fine with knowing that I was so important to him.

I didn't know if I would ever get over my feelings for him, but at least I felt a little better about myself.

For the first time in a while, I feel could myself smiling genuinely. Not a fake smile to hide my true feelings, just an honest to goodness smile.

And despite my better judgement, tears stung my eyes and clouded my vision. I had finally managed to cry, although not in the way I had imagined. Rather than being tears of sorrow, they were tears of joy and relief.

At this, Cam's eyes widened in concern. "Laney? What's wrong?"

I wiped at my eyes and laughed at his nervousness. Things were finally beginning to feel how they used to.

"N-nothing." I laughed and beamed at him. "I just love you too."

As we smiled at each other, I could tell that we reached a type of understanding. No matter what the circumstances were, or what happened between us... there was one fact that would always prove true.

We were family.

And even if it wasn't what I _completely_ wanted, it was still good enough for me.

* * *

**Yeah. I had always wondered what Laney thought of Cam. Sisterly affection? Romantic love? I like either interpretation of their relationship.**

**Although one little scene in the game had me thinking that Laney just might have a slight crush on him. Considering how she was blushing at some statement he made to her. And I think that out of all the villagers, Laney and Howard would know Cam the best since he lives with them and all. So they must have developed some kind of bond.**

**I don't know how this turned out, and I know its pretty long for a oneshot, but I once I started writing I got into it so... yeah. Heheh.**

**Well, till next time!**


End file.
